The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Automotive transmissions typically include a park lock mechanism that prevents the vehicle from rolling when the vehicle is stopped. The park lock mechanism can include a park gear and a park pawl. The park gear is fixed for common rotation with the output of the transmission. The park pawl is rotated to engage the park gear by a ramped bullet-shaped member when the speed of the output shaft is slow enough to permit engagement. The park pawl becomes disengaged from the park gear when the bullet-shaped member is retracted and a spring urges the pawl out of engagement with the gear teeth of the park gear. However, the bullet-shaped member attempts to urge the park pawl toward the park gear even when the park gear is still moving. This causes both objectionable noise complaints from drivers as well as durability issues with the park pawl and gear. Therefore, while the current system achieves the goal of a functional transmission park mechanism, there exists a need in the art for a park mechanism that is cost effective, quiet, and durable.